


Set Fire To The Rain

by SupernaturallyConfused11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crime Fighting, Domestic, Domestic Violence, F/M, Guilty Dean, Hurt Dean, Organized Crime, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyConfused11/pseuds/SupernaturallyConfused11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Leave Out All the Rest, what really happened that led for Dean's marriage to crumble? Was it him or was it his guilt? How much is Ann really able to take? Will Sam be able to save his brother and his wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nisha, JensenDeewani

For the first part click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1290235)

\---------

Dean sat there stirring his coffee and stared outside the coffee shop. He saw that gray clouds had gathered and were rumbling. The little droplets of rain began to appear on the coffee shop window and suddenly the dull scene outside became animated. People began running helter skelter. He stretched his hand to touch the raindrops on the window pane. That’s when he saw Sam’s tall frame get out of his car. He waved at him. His hybrid seemed to be a little short for him and he always got out a little awkwardly. Sam crossed the road with his bag over his head and entered the coffee shop.

"One coffee and a salad, Ellen" he ordered.

He turned to look at Dean and his smile vanished. Oh God, he wants to talk as well Dean thought to himself. Sam was now sitting opposite to him with that patented look of concern on his face. "What’s the matter, Samantha? Didn’t Jesse notice your new bangs?" Dean asked smilingly.

Sam straightened his face and smiled back at Dean. If there was one thing Dean Winchester was good was it was definitely putting on a brave face. That’s what made him such a good cop and that’s what had helped from losing his mind when mom and Dad died in a shootout Sam thought. But this time it was different, Dean had lost Castiel and he had closed down once again. Ellen came over and poured the coffee and pushed the salad towards Sam. Dean raised his cup and she poured the coffee "this is your fourth cup boy. You better order something or I'll have to throw you out" she said smiling at him.

"Fine Ellen gets whatever you like" Sam piped in. Dean glared at Sam and he smiled back. As Ellen left Dean whispered loudly "what the hell was that?"

"What, Ann told me that you had left without dinner last night"

"Oh great so you're meeting me to do her bidding"

"Dean, that’s ridiculous. She just concerned and so am I"

"Oh God Sammy please don't start with that now. I have had a dose of that home. Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, why not? So how’s everything at work?"

"Well nothing new"

"Really...what about Castiel’s case any new leads?"

Dean froze at the mention of Castiel’s name. He could feel his throat choke up. He looked up and swallowed hard. "I cannot divulge that information"

"Really Dean I’m the public prosecutor so the information will eventually come to me."

Dean hated and appreciated his brother at the same time right now. He knew exactly how to ask something totally annoying and yet making it sound logical.

"We're following a few leads, trying to talk to few people on the outskirts."

"Is that what last night was about?" He asked scrutinizing Dean’s face. Dean cleared his throat "yeah she’s an important witness"

"Dean you know what I don't wanna know who she is, but seriously you cannot behave like that with Ann."

"I’m not behaving anything with her"

"Dean it bothers her when you're closed off like that"

"It’s how I cope with things"

"Dean bottling up everything is going to be let out somewhere"

Dean stretched back in his seat and moved his hands over his neck. Sam could see the black and blue bruise that his brother was trying to hide.

"Was that her?" Sam said pointing to the bruise.

"How come you know it’s not Ann?"

"Ann’s the one with bruises, not you"

Dean closed his eyes and remembered these flashes where he could see Ann’s delicate hand under his iron grip, slamming her hand on the bed.

"So anyways, we had a big breakthrough. I came to know that Castiel had stashed away some vital evidence. That can bring down the company."

Sam knew that the brief glimpse into Dean’s heart was over now.

He began "Dean I hope this evidence is pointing towards the big guns cos without those guys it’s like only putting the other jerks in for a vacation."

Dean was looking out of the coffee shop window. He was listening to Sam going on about the 'big guys'.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Dean I'm positive that Max didn't just kill that businessman over some personal dispute. I think they're covering for someone. Someone who has enough money."

"Cas, are you sure that you're mixing personal feelings here?"

Cas looked up with fire in his blue eyes and his jaw clenched together he said "personal... personal...of course it's personal Dean. I've lost brother who was Max's age. But there is more than that to it. I've seen good kids lay waste on the streets through my childhood and teenage years." Dean looked thoughtfully at Cas and smiled quietly. It was nice to see that he believed in the system. I guess it came from his upbringing in a Christian household and also stemmed from the fact he had turned out to be a cop in a criminal neighborhood and, unfortunately, a criminal household as well.

"We need evidence to back this claim. You know the chief"

"Exactly, that's the reason I called you here." Dean gave him a puzzled look. "Dean I wanna go in."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean looked at Cas and realized that he meant business. "Cas that's a lot of a risk."

"I know that Dean. But c'mon I've barely been seen on the field so not a lot of people know me. I'm a new recruit too. Isn't that like requirement criteria?"

Dean thought to himself of how much Cas reminded him of Sam. Book smart and always eager to sacrifice himself for the good of others. "Cas this is too dangerous."

"Dean we can gather evidence and I know you trust me so I can help you trace mole in the system."

Dean straightened himself now. Cas had hit a nerve here, through his investigation Dean had realized that someone from the department had defected to the company and had been working for them.

"Gr8 then I guess you're in," Cas said smiling. He had come to know Dean so well in just a few months.

\----------------------------------------

"Dean!" Sam low yet gruff voice broke Dean's memory trip.

"Huh yeah, the big guys," Dean said looking lost. Sam looked at him with confusion. Dean looked at Sam and saw that he was on the phone.

"Yeah he's right here," he said into the phone. He moved his phone towards Dean. He looked at Sam questioningly.

"It's Ann," he said. Dean's face grew darker as he took the phone

"Ann..." he said in his scruffy voice. There was silence on the other side after which the line went dead.

"She hung up," Dean said handing the phone to Sam.

"Dean what happened last night? She was worried sick."

"Sam seriously..."

"Dean please” Sam said holding Dean's arm and giving him the puppy eyes.

"Nothing we had our dinner and an argument."

"Argument you mean fight"

"No argument I left before it escalated"

"Dean is everything okay? She told me you switched off your phone."

"Sam everything is fine .....it just that...." Sam had never hated cell phones so much. He answered the phone that told him that he had to be at the office asap.

"It was nice chatting Sam. I'm guessing you have to get back to work. Come on you can drop me at the station." Dean grasped the opportunity to leave this conversation.

"Okay, where's your car?"

"It's...it is at the... station". Sam just shook his head and started his car. He waved to Ellen and drove off. The drive to the station was fairly quiet except for some wise ass remarks of Dean on the hybrid. They arrived at the station and Sam saw the first glimpse of Cassandra Wallace. She had long dark hair and a pair of stunning sapphire eyes. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and white shirt with a camel colored jacket and blue tie. She was standing next to Dean's impala swinging the car's keys. Sam turned to look at Dean, but he was gone.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked the watch it was three in the afternoon but out almost dark. The gray clouds had darkened the already dark city. He watched the raindrops trickle down. He could hear Jo scuttle in the background.

"Here's your coffee"  
"Thanks," he said distractedly.  
"Why is she coming here anyways?”  
Sam closed his eyes and wondered why Jo had to be so inquisitive. She was one of Dean's best friends and if they were ever to choose teams she would be in team Dean. She refused to believe that Dean was in the wrong here. According to her it was Ann's fault that she wasn't giving a 100% to this relationship. Sam, on the other hand, could not stop blaming himself for what was happening to Ann. He brought them together.

Dean was escorting him to Jesse’s kid brother Will to his school. Sam was feeling a little under the weather and Dean was practically freaking out thinking had pneumonia or something.

"I'm so excited that the both of you are coming," said Will his eyes gleaming with joy. Dean just smiled at the kid as they rolled into the schoolyard. Sam could see the look of pride on Will’s as he stepped outside the impala.

"Sammy, the things I have to do to get you in Jesse’s pants." Sam hit Dean on his head and almost whispered "Jerk"

"Bitch...anyways so what are u going to do in there? Wait let me guess Will’s doing show & tell and he’s claiming that you’re the Sasquatch" Dean said laughing.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He stopped midway when he saw Dean had stopped sniggering at his own joke. He saw a woman in a brown chiffon shirt and cream skirt. She had lovely black hair, almond shaped brown eyes and full lips. She was even more stunning than her pictures he had seen from Jesse.

She came over to him and smiled "you must be Sam. I’m Ann, I've heard so much about you from Jesse when she came here last time. Thanks for coming. You don't look so well. Are u O.K.?” Dean finally spoke up and said "uh...he’s feeling a little under the weather"

"And you were making fun of him ....for that...anyways let’s go" Dean was feeling like he was in school again.

Sam just smirked and followed Ann. As soon as they were inside Dean there were quite a few parents sitting in their professional clothes. Soon it was Will’s turn to speak, he turned towards Sam and Dean and began "today I've got two people with me. Sam is my sister’s boyfriend and a liar...oops I mean law...lawyer" he looked at Ann who just closed her eyes and nodded which was a signal to go on it was fine.

Meanwhile, Sam had turned beetroot red with this introduction he just got up from his stool and said “Hi” and sat down quickly. "And now I would like you all to meet my uncle Dean Winchester. He’s is a cop and he drives that black impala outside. He’s the best guy in the world. He gets me candy and plays ball with me...” Ann just looked at him which brought him back to the topic.

"Oh sorry, he catches bad guys and locks them up in a jail. He carries with him a gun, handcuffs and a police batch which is pretty cool. I really like him a lot cos he’s a real softie. He loves rock music and takes care of his brother Sam. When I grow up I want to be just like him. Thank you" and with this Will ran back to Dean who by now was on the verge of tears. The bell rang for recess and everyone moved out. Ann was standing at the doorway thanking the parents for coming. Sam & Dean were the last to greet her.

"Sam thank you for coming even in this condition. Please do take care. I actually thought he would talk about you rather than dirty Harry here" at this Sam looked at Dean who raised an eyebrow at this remark.

"Oh, that’s fine actually. He’s crazy close to Dean"

"I'm really amazed that you're so good with kids. Well, it seems that you're certainly more than meets the eye" Ann said shaking Dean’s hand. Dean gave his patented smirk and winked at her and replied “never judge a book by its cover". A week later they went out on their first date and six months later he asked her to marry him.

He saw a blurred figure in a blue dress and high heels crossing the street. Sam turned and saw Jo was right behind him. "Why don't you take your lunch break now?" Sam suggested.  
"So you can bitch about Dean. I cannot believe Sam that in all of this you are with her."  
"Well someone has to. Since you Bobby and even your mom is on his side."  
"For a woman who is distressed she seems pretty well dressed."  
"Jo please, she's been through a lot and you know how Dean is when really does not want to share. We just see him for an hour so. She has to live with him and trust me I have lived with him... I know how difficult he can be"  
Sam remembered the time they had lost their parents. Sam had cried his eyes out and refused to eat anything for 3 days. Dean, on the other hand, had just been there for Sammy and refused to talk about it. Many a times Sam had seen him just sitting there and staring into nothingness. The real scope of his anger was revealed when Gordon had pushed Sam and said something about their parents. Dean had gotten into a fight and almost beaten the boy to death. Sam himself was scared of Dean for a few days and had refused to be left alone with him. Ann was just trying to put up a brave front. Jo reluctantly left his room but continued being in outer office. The main door of his office and a slender pair of blue shoes walked in. Sam immediately went to his cabins door and opened it.  
"Ann please come in" Jo looked at him pointedly. Ann looked pretty in that blue dress with a lovely hat that adorned her head. She was a sight for sore eyes the poise and the delicate features. She walked in and Sam closed the door.

"Have a seat Ann. You look pretty today"  
Ann seated herself on one of the chairs opposite Sam's desk.

"Thanks," she said looking down.  
She breathed deeply and said "Sam, I need a lawyer"  
Sam took in his breath sharply "so you've decided to leave him then?"  
"Yes, I cannot keep up the facade because it's not."  
"I know he can be difficult..."  
"Difficult....that doesn't even begin to cover my situation."

He poured some coffee for both of them and offered it to her. He sat in front of her and as Sam looked up from his cup he noticed there were dark marks around her wrists. Ann saw that Sam was looking at her wrists she immediately tried covering them with her sleeve. Sam caught her hand midway. "Ann! What is this?" He asked loudly in his husky voice. "Nothing I burnt my hand while cooking"

Sam wasn't buying it "did... Dean do this?"

"Sam...Please!"

"What is the real reason you're leaving him?"

Ann lost her composure and began weeping. As Sam went over to console her she pulled him close into a tight hug. As Sam held her close patted her head a whirlwind of bad thoughts were going through his head. What had Dean been doing to her? One thing Sam was sure that his brother would never hit a woman much less Ann but then what about the bruises on her wrists. However he also saw the changes in Dean, the guilt was eating him inside. Castiel’s death was not just a mental guilt he had enforced upon himself there was an official inquiry that was being conducted. Ann was the first in the line of fire. Did he even know he was hurting her? Sam knew that Ann was one of the old school girls who wouldn't talk about what happened in their bedroom to close friends let alone her brother in law.

Sam had worked as a paralegal with women’s crisis center during his internship. This was the time he could put use that experience here. He pulled her away from himself and looked at her and asked "Ann you have to tell this to someone. I’m not just Dean’s brother, but I’m your friend as well. You need to confide in someone and trust me you can rely on me" he looked her straight without flinching.

Ann stopped crying and said "we had the worst fight ever last night. Dean hates me, Sam."

"Why?"

"You know the fight we had over the pie, well he came back later that night and I was waiting... he came in all drenched from the rain...he pulled me close to him...Sam, he was drunk and ..."

"He forced....you," Sam asked without hiding the disbelief in his voice.

"No….he was closed at first then he kind of let me touch him. I don’t know why he was doing this. I thought that maybe he needed some kind of physical closure. Then I began noticing something like how he smelled of Jasmine, like how he had marks on his neck and how much he hated himself after it was over..." she held back her tears.

"Ann I’m sorry. He’s bottled up his remorse and anger and now it’s finding its way out this way. I don't think he even realizes that he’s hurting you."

"He’s sleeping with her...do u know how that feels...so inadequate...did I push him away so much that he found solace in her arms? Sam, I’m going crazy just thinking about this. Why do you think I’m so dressed up? cos I’m longer sure if I’m pretty enough for him"

"No no no please don't blame yourself for this". There was a phone ring and Sam closed his eyes in exasperation "I thought I’d told these people to not disturb me"

Jo barged in and said "Sam I know what you said, but you have to take this one...it’s the judge"

Sam looked at Ann apologetically and Ann just closed her eyes and nodded giving him the signal to go ahead. Sam took the call and went into a corner. Meanwhile, Ann was caressing her bruised wrist; she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ann looked outside the window and saw the rain was quietly pouring down. It was way too quieter than it was two nights ago. She remembered that was raining along with thunder and lightning. She sat by her living room window from their high-rise building correcting the school assignments. She was trying very hard not to think about how late it was and that Dean had not called. He had left after dinner and their little argument. There was a strong flash of lightning that she saw over one of the other buildings and it thundered loudly. She closed her ears tightly hoping that Dean would come early. She had never liked thunderstorms since her childhood. She thought that she heard someone at the door. She opened the door slightly to find dean completely drenched. She flung the door open and he walked through.

"Go into the bathroom I'll get you some dry clothes". Dean did as he was told and went upstairs. Ann searched through the dried laundry and picked few clothes for her husband. She wondered how did he get do as wet. Where was the impala? Ann had not missed the smell of alcohol on him. Since Castiel’s death dean had begun to drink quite often and in some large quantities. This was a cause for concern not just for her but Sam as well. She reached their bedroom with some clothes in one hand and some towels. Dean was standing shirtless staring in the bathroom mirror. Ann saw that his back had scratches on it. Her eyes caught a red trickle of blood on the side of his arm. She rushed to his side and held his bleeding arm.

"Dean, what's this?" She asked with concern in her voice. Dean just looked at her hand and shrugged. Ann sighed and bent forward and pulled out a roll of cotton and some antiseptic from the cabinet behind Dean.

"Ann, I'm okay," Dean said looking at Ann's frantic face. She ignored him and poured some antiseptic on the cotton and began cleaning the wound. Dean grunted and began to stiffen. Ann bent down began to blow over the wound. Dean pulled back little and then inched his other hand in Ann's direction. As Ann straightened up Dean pulled her close. Their faces were close to each other. Ann could feel Dean's breath over her lips. She couldn't resist Dean any longer and simply leaned into the kiss. It was a chaste kiss Dean merely sucked on her lips. He snaked his arms around and pulled her close. Ann found her hands in his hair. It was Ann who deepened the kiss by opening her mouth giving Dean a deeper access. Her hands now moved below from his hairs to the back of his neck and then further down on his shoulders. Then all of sudden her fingers began to trace one of the scratches she had seen earlier. She realized that here they were sharing an intimate moment and yet Cass had made her presence felt by marking Dean as hers.

 

She pulled away from Dean and turned her back to him and began clearing away the medicines. As she tried to move away from the bathroom Dean caught her hand and pulled her back towards him. He pulled the zip of her skirt and with that her skirt was pushed down onto the floor. Ann closed her eyes she knew where this was going. He tightened his grip on her hand till Ann let out a small groan of pain.

"Dean please stop, I cannot take it". Dean lets go of her hand. She left the bathroom; they both knew that this was not over yet.

"Ann,” Dean said in his deep growl of his voice "I want you" Ann turned around and looked at him. There he was standing there staring at wearing nothing but a towel. A body of Greek God which was wet and glistening under the bathroom light. His jaws were set tight and his lips pursed together. The unkempt hairs along with the stubble were trying to give an impression of a man who didn't care how he looked to the world. It also gave a look of a man who was devoid of any emotions. Except his green eyes, they showed the want and a cry for help. They were asking her to save him, save him from himself. He stretched his hand forward. It was as though he was asking her to come close to him and let him know that he was safe and everything was right with the world again.

Ann knew, on the other hand, this meant that this was only going to hurt her even more and weaken her resolve when it came to Dean. She could not resist saying no to him. Come to think that is what she had liked about him in the first place. The fact that on the surface he was such a smart-ass guy but beneath the armor he was still that vulnerable young guy who wanted to protect himself from this cruel world. She loved that sensitive and innocent Dean. It was the revelation of that guy which had led her to say yes to him that night in the hospital lobby after Sam's accident.

She had seen the real Dean, anxious, scared and loving brother. That was the same Dean that was staring at her now through those eyes. As she placed her hand in his hand she knew she would never get over him. He pulled her close in his arms. She felt his heart beat grow louder. He was down her neck and she shivered. She stretched her neck to the other side so that Dean could gain more access. He bit his neck and instead of screaming in pain she moaned deeply. Dean pushed himself against her till they both fell onto the bed.

Dean caught both her wrists and pressed the deep into the soft mattress. Ann looked away from him. He nuzzled his head in the small of her neck. Ann closed her eyes tightly as Dean's hand reached the hem of her shirt and began to push it up. She knew the drill by now, Dean would start off nicely and then something would take over him and he would scratch claw and pin her down. Meanwhile, Dean carefully touched the exposed skin it was warm and soft. He felt her shiver underneath his touch. Dean was amazed that Ann had not shown any signs of protest or disdain. She pulled Dean closer to kiss him. The kiss was rough and strangely full if need and want. No matter what was happening between them, Ann was glad he was home safe in her arms. She spent hours thinking if everything was okay with him or not and having him here on top of her made her feel at ease.

Dean responded back and felt equally glad to be back in her arms tonight. She moaned deeply and Dean pushed himself on her. He suddenly let go of her hands and buried his head into the small of her neck. "Hold me" Dean whispered. Ann was amazed at this but obliged and placed her one hand on his hairs and another on his back.

It was Dean's turn to moan now. For the next few minutes, they were almost two souls and one body. Dean raised himself a little to look deep in her eyes. Ann touched his face, it seemed different today. It reminded her of the times before this nightmare had begun. Dean caught her hand and Ann froze. He kissed her delicate and slender fingers then he took them in his mouth. Ann just bit lip in order to stop herself from moaning louder. He still knew what really turned her on.

"Dean please" she looked at him and he understood that it was time. As Dean entered her she felt as though all the air in lungs was sucked out. She wrapped her legs around him. "Don't stop" came out more as a whisper from her.

"Ann, don't ever let go," Dean said lost in ecstasy finally opening up, there was so much earnestness and want in his voice that Ann wrapped her arms around him and held him very close. She cried as they both came together. She knew that she would never be able to get away from Dean Winchester.

 

Now here they were facing each other after their moment of glory had passed. They both were breathing heavily and Dean lay on top of her. Ann moved her face away from Dean. As she looked the other side she saw the claw marks on his arm.

'Dean, get off me' she said trying to push him off her. His hands that had rested around her were now enveloping her hands making sure never to let go.

"Dean this cannot work, she's marked you all over," she said tracing with her hands the marks that were left on Dean's back.

"Ann," Dean said moving to one side  
" Dean I don't who I am in your life" who am I she said trying to hold back her tears.  
"What do you mean?" Dean said.  
" Am I a whore to you?” she said turning her face away from him.  
“Ann! How dare you say that?” Dean said anger rising in his voice.

 

“Am I that wrong Dean, the only reason you ever come home for is to fuck me. You refused to eat anything and then you barely talk. She has your body Castiel has your soul.... Dean, it's getting crowded here….I cannot share you with all them” she continued the tears streaming down her eyes. “I don't know what you expect from me. Am I supposed to just sit there and pretend everything is alright?”

“Ann, I am not starting with this again. Why can't you understand? She means nothing to me” Dean said looking at her pointedly with his nostrils flaring.

“No Dean, I refuse to understand. This is no longer work Dean, she means more than a witness to you” she said getting up and wearing her shirt again.

“Ann she isn't…you have to believe me,” Dean said holding her arm but Ann released it from his grip.

“Dean… you are sleeping with her…I’m not a CHILD!! I cannot believe that you would allow her to touch you and not me. What have I done that I deserve this?” she almost screamed and sat up and walked to the window looking at the silent falling rain outside. Dean followed behind her and turned her around and pushed her against the closed window.

  
"You're in my heart.... You belong there" Dean said growling the words and pushing him against her. He moved his hands into her luscious black hair. He brought his dry yet full lips next to ears and his fingers gripped tightly her beautiful dark hair. He pulled her hairs so that her neck was exposed and said in his dry gruff voice "you’re my point of sanity Ann. I haven't lost my head cos you're what make me real...." he now grazed his teeth on her neck. “I don't want to pull you into my personal hell. You are that clean, pristine presence in my life that I don’t want to pollute with other shit going in my life. You're my only source of salvation." he said as dug his teeth into her chest. Ann’s fingers dug deep into his shoulders. He let go of her neck and she saw him walk away picking up his clothes. She just crumbled to the ground weeping and thinking by keeping me safe from this you are killing us.

\--------------------------------  
Ann thought now touching that wound on her chest and looked at Dean's picture in his full police uniform on Sam's desk and smiled. As the Sam kept down the phone and turned back to see that Ann had left


End file.
